


Feathers and scales

by Unknown_blue



Series: Mythical s4 Au [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: A lot of other stuff happens, Aloha and mask are mentioned, Anal Sex, Feather pulling, HAH SIKE IM NOT, I am very sorry for this, I’m just to lazy to type everything out, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_blue/pseuds/Unknown_blue
Summary: Army and skull are alone as mask and Aloha are out somewhere, Skull being very unlucky he goes into his heat
Relationships: Army/Skull (Splatoon)
Series: Mythical s4 Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970587
Kudos: 6





	Feathers and scales

Skull was laying in bed with Army his tail wrapped around the harpy’s waist securely as it was an instinct of his to protect his mates, Army was reading a book while skull had his face buried into a pillow scrolling through his phone, Aloha had taken mask to a love hotel to help him through his heat

Everything for the pair was fine until Skull felt a knot form in his gut and his brain get a bit fuzzy ‘Oh no......NOT NOW !!’ Skull screamed inside of his mind and unknowingly tightened his grip around Army “Skull, are you ok ?” Army tenderly ask “No.........” Skull moved to holding Army close in his tail and arms “A-Army I think I might....have um.... gone into heat......” Skull trailed off holding the harpy closer to him clearly embarrassed about it Army knew that the four of them experience heat differently so he didn’t know what to expect from Skull as the four of them haven’t talked about all THAT Stuff yet.

Army shifted in Skull’s grasp so his butt was somewhat over the nagas crotch area causing Skull to slightly whimper “I-I know we haven’t really done anything in these form yet but I could help you through this, I-if you want of course .” Army blushed “Y-Yeah I would like that...” the nagas face was bright purple as he let his harpy go, Army turned around and kissed Skull lovingly, skull used his tail to pull army closer wrapping his arms around him, the kiss slowly turned erotic as Skull slipped his tongue into Army’s mouth “Mmph~” Army let out a slight main when Skull deepened their kiss, Amy’s legs were on both sides of the nagas tail. Skull and Army pull away a string of saliva

Skull set to take off Army’s clothes Army doing the same removing Skulls t-shirt and the strip of fabric Skull wore to cover where his junk would be, Skull then attacked Army’s bare chest leaving hickys everywhere before pushing the harpy down onto the bed and his tail removing the harpy’s boxers Army’s dick hard as ever “Eep S-Skull !” Army blushed like crazy as Skull waisted no time engulfing Army’s cock bobbing his head up and down, the room was filled with both Army’s moans and slurping/sucking sounds as Skull sucked on Army’s cock “A-aaaahh~ Skull~ ooooh~” Skull swirled his tongue around Army’s erection “F-Fuck S-Skull I’m gonna burst ~!” Before Army could unload Skull stoped everything leaving the orange harpy very confused

“Huh ?” Army panted trying to come down from his high, The purple naga grabbed his harpy lover by the ass and flipped him over so Army was looking at BOTH of Skulls very much hard dicks “O-oh my......” Army remembered back to the card game and how Skull had said that male nagas had two dicks but he wouldn’t have imagined that they’d be this big “Scared ?” Skull asked face flushed “No....it’s just....their really big ~!” Army flushed “Well I don’t wanna hurt you and we don’t own lube sooooo~” Skull said, Army gulped and put the tip of one into his mouth the one not in his mouth touched his face, Skull being to horny to wait pushed the harpy’s head all the way down accidentally choking him “HMMPH !!” Army panicked for a quick second before continuing his blowjob, Skull occasionally pushed Army down every once in awhile, “F-Fuck A-Army~” Army enjoyed the moans and tried and succeeded to fit Skulls other cock into his mouth ,it was harder to suck Skull off but it was satisfying to hear the moans come from the naga “MMMHPP~~!” Army felt Skulls tail run across his ass “That’s good Army~” The harpy let go of Skulls cocks panting. 

Skull wrapped his tail around Army’s midsection lifting him up so he was now in the air, his rear hovered over one of skulls dicks “You ready ?” Skull asked “Yeah j-just be c-carful please~” Army purred as the naga lowered him onto his cock “E-eep a-ah~!” Army moaned as Skull spread Army’s ass and his dick prodded at Army’s hole, Skull then in one swift move rammed Army down onto his cock “AAAaaaAAHHHHhhhH~~” Army screamed as one cock sat inside him and the other behind his ass under his tail feathers “So tight, A-Army relax it’ll hurt so much more if you don’t~” Skull moaned his tail let go of Army’s waist and he leaned back taking Army and pulling him close to his chest “O-ok~ I’ll t-try~” Army tried to relax “O-ok move now~” Army huffed, Skull grabbed Army’s ass and lifted him off of his cock slightly before setting him back down, quickly the two got into a steady rhythm of Army bouncing his hips up and down onto Skulls cock it hurt at first but soon turned into pleasure “F-fuck S-Skull oh~” Skull lived to hear these moans ‘So cute, but I want more I need more~‘ Skull tried to fight back his more violent tendencies as when he last was in heat he didn’t just want to fuck someone, he wanted to choke, bite and absolutely destroy them, “S-SKULL~~~ PLEASE MORE~ I WANT MORE~~~” and there was Skull go ahead, Skull launched himself forward and sunk his fangs into the harpy’s neck growling, Skulls claws scratched at Army’s back and trusting into Army crazy fast causing the harpy to scream in absolute pleasure “S-SKULL OH YESSS~~ AAAAaaAahhhhhHHH!!!” Army screamed grabbing onto his wings pulling a few feathers out.

Skull soon was nearing his climax, Skull bit down harder fangs sunk deep into the harpy’s neck before cuming deep into his lover “Mmmmhh~” Army huffed at the strange new feeling, Army lifted his ass off of Skulls cock “T-that was fun~” Army huffed but Skull wasn’t done, Skull grabbed army’s ass a rammed him down onto his other and still hard cock “AAAAOOOOOHHHH~” Army felt Skulls cock push some cum around inside of him “We’re not done yet ~” Skull whispered and shoved army down onto the bed and began to fuck him relentlessly “OH~ OH~ AAAAHHHHH~ SKULL YES YES YES OH FUCK ME HARDER SKULLLLLLL~“ Army screamed as skull just continued his movement “So cute~” Skull growled his tail swinging around like crazy sometimes striking Army causing the harpy to jolt in both pain and pleasure, it wasn’t long before Skull was reaching his limits using a free hand Skull got off of Army just so it was easier to jack both him and Army off “AAAAHHHHH SKULLLLL~” Army couldn’t hold back any longer and nether could Skull cumming both onto Army’s stomach and inside of him actually causing it to rise a bit, the naga pulled out of the harpy “A-are we done now *huff*” Army panted and shivered “Y-yeah I’m good now~” Skull’s tail wrapped around army gently, picking him up carefully “Come on love, let’s get cleaned up .” Skull picked up Army and carried him to the bathroom. 

Skull set Army on the bathroom counter turning on the water in the kinda big tub, Aloha kinda insisted on getting the house for that reason, Eh he’s a Mermaid what do you expect, Skull and Army enjoy the bath as much as the warm water would let them. “That help at all Skull ?” Army asked drying himself off “mmh .” Skull purred as he picked up the harpy and carried him back to their bedroom. Skull flopped on the bed while Army grabbed so clean pjs (Which is a shirt army cut the sleeves off of and shorts) before crawling into bed with Skull, said naga pulled him close to his chest, Skulls body warmth luring him to sleep “Goodnight Army~” Skull pulled the blanket over them using his tail to pull them up soon drifting to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story I’m only using them to tell a story


End file.
